


Time To Say Goodbye

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ice Cream Parlor AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex owns a small ice cream parlor on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Jack is just there in vacations.</p><p>What happens when they meet? A really cliche'd love story happens, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, you don't imagine! This was easily my fave fic ever!
> 
> I have to thank my friend Angie for creating this plot with me, she's the reason this story is good!

In a small island located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, there lived a man, named Alex Gaskarth, who owned a small business, an ice cream parlor, and some said he served the best ice cream in the whole placed.

He wasn’t a native of that island, though. British by birth, he moved to the States at a young age, and at age 25 he came to this island, craving the constant heat the place offered all year.

His house was just above the parlor, and he lived alone; only a small dog, Sebastian, made him company.  
He wasn’t looking for a relationship at the moment; he was very well and happy on his own. But if he found himself falling in love one day, it wasn’t a big deal for him.

Little did he know it was going to happen sooner than he expected.

* * *

 

“Here’s your ice cream, Mrs. Tabitha.” Alex said, holding the ice cream to the old lady.

“Thank you, my dear.” She replied, smiling. Giving him the money, she politely pointed out: “You’re 28 years old now, my boy. When are you going to find a nice person to settle down with?”

Alex chuckled. “You know I’m not looking for anyone at the moment, Mrs. Tabitha. I’m happy this way, I don’t need anyone.”

“Well, with that bright blue hair and pretty face, you surely won’t pass unnoticed by anyone here.” The old lady smiled, and left.

Alex shook his head, smiling. Mrs. Tabitha was one of the first people he found when he arrived, and was also a regular costumer at the parlor. They had developed a grandmother-grandson relationship over the years, and he loved her, even though she had the ‘bad’ habit of trying to get someone for him. Well, it was what every grandmother did, right?

Time passed quite fast, as it happened every day, and soon it was time to close the parlor.  
He always closed it at 6pm, both because that was the time most people went home and because he always spent half an hour cleaning the sand every costumer invariably brought inside with them.

Usually no one would come at the last fifteen minutes, so it was a surprised when Alex heard the door open.

He turned around, wondering who it was, and instantly froze, gaping at the sight.

In front of him stood a man, not too older than Alex, with a strange black quaff with a part dyed white, big brown eyes, and, he noticed while looking down, a big Jack Skellington tattoo on his chest.

Not that he was checking the stranger out; it’s just that the tattoo was hard not to see since he was shirtless.

Alex’s brain slowly registered the fact that he as blatantly looking at the stranger, and he coughed, blushing lightly.

“Good afternoon. What’s your order?”

“I want a mint and chocolate ice cream, please.”

If the guy was annoyed by his looking, his voice didn’t show it. He was even smiling.

Alex turned around to pick the box with the flavor ordered, and he could feel the man’s eyes on him.

That only made him more flustered, and he nearly let the spoon fall as he placed the ice cream ball on the cone.

He handed it to the man, his hand shaking a bit.

The stranger gave him the money, and smirking, said: “You know, if you’re gonna check someone out, you gotta be more discrete.”

If there was a hole near him at the moment, Alex would have hidden in it in the blink of an eye.

His cheeks turned red in embarrassment, and he tried to apologize, stuttering.

“Oh god, I- I’m so sorry, I-”

“Whoa, calm down, it’s okay!” the man laughed. “I actually liked the attention. Especially coming by such a cute guy as you.”

Alex blinked. Was the guy flirting with him?

The stranger must have noticed Alex’s stun, because his smile softened.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, you didn’t, I… I just wasn’t expecting it, just that.” Alex exclaimed, giving him a small smile.

The man started walking backwards towards the door, the smirk back on his face.

“Well, I’d love to continue this little chat of ours, and maybe even invite you to a coffee tonight. But I have to come back to my hotel, and I want to actually eat this ice cream before it melts, so…”

He opened the door, and stopped, turning to Alex.

“I’ll come back tomorrow to continue our conversation. Goodbye, blueberry.”

Alex watching him leaving, closing the door behind him, completely dumbfounded.

He couldn’t quite believe what had just happened there. Did that guy really just shamelessly flirt with him?

And did he really like it?

His mind was running wild; he hadn’t felt like this in years.  
He shook his head violently, trying to come back to his senses.

 _You gotta focus Alex_ , he said to himself. _You have a lot to clean before you go home. You have no time for stupid romances right now._

He picked up the broom and proceeded to clean the floor, trying to ignore the strange feeling in his chest every time the stranger popped into his mind.

* * *

 

_The next day…_

Alex was officially fucked.

He had spent half of the night thinking about that strange encounter with the guy, and even now that he was working he couldn’t stop thinking about him, his promise of coming back that day haunting him.

He couldn’t understand what was going on with him. He literally met the guy last night, and now he couldn’t stop thinking about him? What the fuck was happening?

He couldn’t have a crush on him. Love at first sight only happens in movies.

Right?

Some costumers noticed his distraught state and asked if he was okay, to which he always replied “yes” with a smile.

Even if that was just a half truth.

It was the middle of the morning when the stranger appeared.

“Hello again, blueberry!”

Alex instantly smiled.

“Well, hello stranger! Came for the ice cream?”

“The ice cream is absolutely delicious; I have to give you that. But today I actually came for the owner.” The stranger smirked. “Oh, I’m so stupid, I haven’t even introduced myself! My name is Jack.”

“Like Jack Skellington?” Alex laughed. “Nice to meet you, Jack. My name’s Alex.”

Jack mockingly took Alex’s hand and kissed it, making the latter blush.

“You do that to everyone you meet?” he asked, taking his hand from Jack’s grip.

“Only to the ones I find attractive.” Jack replied, grinning.

Alex turned around and prepared an ice cream for him, in an attempt to hide the disconcerted state he was in.

Jack exclaimed he didn’t want an ice cream, but Alex ignored him.

“It’s on the house.”

“Well, in that case…” Jack said, taking the ice cream and biting into it.

Alex watched him eating the ice cream for a minute before making him a question he really needed the answer to.

“Are you from here?”

“Nah, I’m from the mainland.” Jack said between two bites. “I’m only here in vacations.

Alex tried his best to hide the fading smile as he heard it.

“Oh. Well, I hope you’re having a good time in here.”

“Now I am.” Jack smiled. “To be completely honest, I was planning to leave the island earlier, but you made me change my mind. Now I don’t think one week will be enough for me.”

“You’re only here for a week?”

“Yeah. I leave on Monday.”

Alex looked down.  
This is great. He had developed a crush on the guy in a record time and now he finds out he’ll only be here for a week.

It’s fantastic.

Jack’s voice pulled him out of his trance.

“You know, you could show me the around. You seem like the type of guy who knows everything about this place.”

“I’d love to, but I can’t leave this parlor. I’m the only one who works here, and losing a day of work is something I can’t afford, I need the money.”

Jack stopped eating his ice cream and looked at him, incredulous.

“You- you’re the only one who works here? Dude, you must have one hell of an effort keeping this place up on your own!”

Alex shrugged. “It’s not that bad, I’m used to it.”

“Well, not today.” Jack said, and proceeded to walk to the other side of the counter.

Alex glared at him. “What are you doing?”

“Today you’re gonna have someone helping you. Me.” Jack smiled.

Alex instantly refused, arguing that he was there in vacations and needed to go out and have fun. Plus he didn’t need help, and even if he did, he couldn’t pay him for it.

Jack laughed.

“Who says I need money? Alex, I wanna help you. I have nothing better to do anyway, and spending time with you seems like a good way to pass the time.”

Alex realized he wasn’t going to change his mind, and sighed, defeated. The truth is that he did need some help, and the idea of spending all day with Jack seemed perfect, even if he might make a fool of himself in the way.

However, he had one more objection.

“You’re not going to do anything shirtless. It’s not hygienic, and it can be distracting to the costumers.”

“To the costumers or to you?” Jack smirked.

Alex stuttered, flustered.

“Oh, shut up. I’m gonna pick a shirt for you, wait here.”

Alex went up the stairs that connected the parlor to his house on the top, and picked a tank top similar to the one he was wearing.

When he came back down, Jack was serving an ice cream to a woman, who looked more interested on him than the food.

“Here it goes. I hope you like it!”

“Oh, I’m sure I will.” The woman replied, winking, and left.

Alex walked to Jack, smiling.

“Looks like you’re already making success, Don Juan.”

“Does that make you jealous?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Just shut your mouth and put this on.”

Jack put the tank top on, and noticing Alex was wearing a similar shirt, squealed (yes, _squealed_ ) “twins” and hugged a very astonished Alex.  
He had now found out two things about Jack. One, he was unpredictable. Two, he looked _really_ hot in a tank top.

The rest of the day was spent working, between laughs and lots of bickering from both sides.

Jack was the embodiment of happiness, and everyone, especially children, loved him. He would also sing occasionally, which helped bring more costumers to the parlor.

When Alex joined in on the “concert” later, Jack actually stopped and gaped at him.

_Damn, cute as hell and one hell of a great voice. This guy is the whole pack!_

The closing time came eventually, and they leaned on the counter, exhausted.

“Are you sure you don’t want help cleaning out the parlor, Alex?” Jack asked.

Alex nodded. “You’ve done more than enough today, and without asking to. I think I can deal with a bit of cleaning.”

Jack got up straight and turned to Alex, smiling shyly. “I’ve had a great time today, Alex. Thank you.”

“Well, if you call working our asses off ‘having a great time’, then you’re welcome.” Alex replied, making them both laugh.

And then, to Alex’s shock, he leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

“I have to go to the hotel now. See you tomorrow, blueberry.” Jack smiled, and left the parlor, leaving Alex looking like a fool.

Alex blinked repeatedly, half wondering if he had imagined the scene. If he had any doubts now, they were completely faded.

He was completely and utterly fucked in love with Jack.

He groaned and looked up.

“You just had to go and make me fall in love with a person I can’t have in any way, haven’t you?” he shouted to whoever was up there. “Well, thank you very much!”

* * *

 

The week passed, and every morning Jack would come to help Alex in the parlor, ignoring him every time he said to just go out and have fun.

“I am having fun, Alex.” He would say every time, and soon Alex gave up on trying, it was useless.

Their closeness and complicity didn’t pass unnoticed by the costumers, ad soon they started wondering who that stranger was. Alex’s friend? Boyfriend?  
No one had the courage to ask, though, afraid Alex would be offended by the suggestion.

However, the eldest people just right away assumed they were dating, and started treating them like a couple.

Of course, that only made Alex sheepish, and every time the suggestion was made he would quickly reply with “we’re not dating”.

But that didn’t seem to work. Alex didn’t know why, but he was fairly sure the fact that Jack would hug him from behind and add “yet” every single time it happened had something to do with it.

Alex found out pretty quickly that Jack was a touchy person. He loved to touch him in some way, let it be the hugs he gave Alex every morning, the occasional kisses on the cheek, or him putting his hands on Alex’s hips every time he had to pass behind him.

And though he wasn’t ever going to admit it, Alex loved it. He knew he’d never have him, so he treasured these moments, ‘cause he was sure it’d be the thing he’d remember the most.

Time passed way too fast for their liking, ad before they both knew it Jack was one day away from flying back home.

Alex didn’t want him to spend his last day working on the parlor; he wanted his last day to be special. Preferably for both of them.

So he decided to take the day off and spend the day showing Jack the island like he wanted.

When Jack came at the usual time he was surprised to see the parlor closed.

“What the hell…”

Alex appeared from the side of the building, smiling.

“Good morning, Jack.”

“Why is the parlor closed?”

“I took the day off.” Alex explained. “Today is your last day in here, and I didn’t want you to spend it serving ice creams. So the schedule for today is a trip to meet the place. And I don’t take a no for an answer.”

Jack grinned, excited.

“So, where do we start?”

“Wherever you want.”

After five minutes of planning, they decided to visit the two biggest cities of the island, which would take them all day.

Obviously, they started by the one they were in. They visited the most important places first, like the museum and the fortress by the beach, and took loads of photos there.

Jack was enchanted by the beauty of the island. Even though buildings were built and the structure of the place was changed, there still was a magical beauty, and Jack felt more and more drawn to it. He wished he could live there for the rest of his life.

When lunch time came, Alex took them to a restaurant that served typical dishes, and though Jack didn’t know half of them, he found the food to be really delicious.

The afternoon was passed on the second city, and they had to rent a car to drive there since it was too far away to walk.

This one had an amusement park, and Jack basically begged Alex to ride the rollercoaster.  
Alex agreed, even though he had an intense fear of them; he just wanted to see him happy.

Obviously, he was completely terrified halfway through the ride, that until he felt Jack’s hand locked on his. Then he was too busy hiding his blush to think about his fear.

When they were back on solid ground (Alex resisted the urge to kiss it), Jack still was holding his hand and stayed like that the whole time they were in the park.

Alex had never smiled so big in his life.

The afternoon was passed between laughs, hugs and kisses, and in the evening they drove back to the parlor and laid down on the sand, watching the sunset.  
They stood there side by side, silent.

Alex watched the sun slowly go down with a dark expression.

He didn’t want the sun to go down. He didn’t want this day to end, because that meant he’d have to say goodbye to Jack and never see him again. And he couldn’t bear that. He couldn’t bear seeing the person he loved go away like that.

A part of him wanted to tell Jack everything. How much he loved him, how he didn’t want him to leave, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life by his side.  
But he couldn’t. It wasn’t Jack’s fault he was so in love with him, he couldn’t ask for something he couldn’t give.

Alex turned his head to the side, watching Jack.

The last specks of light hit his face, and to Alex he looked even more beautiful in that moment.

Jack felt someone watching him and turned his head to Alex, smiling. It was a sad smile, though, a smile that said he didn’t want to go.

To this day Alex still doesn’t know what exactly happened, but somewhere in the long moment they locked their gazes he got the courage to lean forward and kiss Jack in the lips.

He froze the moment their lips touched, the fear of rejection still very present.

But that fear was thrown off the window as soon as he felt Jack’s lips moving, softly kissing him back.

In that moment Alex’s brain just disengaged, kissing back was all he could do.  
He carefully climbed on top of him, and Jack placed his hands on his hips, holding him there.

The moment lasted until the sun disappeared, immersing them in darkness.  
Alex reluctantly pulled back and got up, picking Jack up and leading them to his house, right above the parlor.

They entered the bedroom and spent the night together, completely giving in to each other.

* * *

 

Alex woke up the next morning with Sebastian licking his face.

“Sebby, stop!” he groaned, turning to the other side with eyes still closed.

The last night’s events slowly popped into his mind, and Alex smiled.  
He stretched out his arms to wrap them around Jack’s torso to bring him closer.

But he found air and empty sheets instead.

Alex’s smile faded, and he opened his eyes, hoping he was reaching out to the wrong side.

He wasn’t.

He sat on the bed and looked to the ground, finding only his clothes, and the tank top he had given Jack earlier that week.

And then he remembered. Last night was Jack’s last time on the island. He had to fly back home today.

He picked up his phone up in a frenzy, searching for new texts, but he found nothing.

Jack had left. Without a goodbye.

Alex just stayed there, hurt. He couldn’t believe he had done this, he couldn’t believe he had left without saying a word.

Sebastian barked, worried to see his owner so down. Alex picked him up with tears on his eyes.

“He left, Sebby. He’s gone, and didn’t even bothered to say goodbye.”

The dog licked his nose, and he closed his eyes.

He wasn’t going to cry. He just wasn’t. He had to go on with his life, like Jack had done.  
But it wasn’t going to be easy. Especially not while he still had the moment Jack whispered “I love you” just before he fell asleep fresh in his memory.

He slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, turning the water tap on. He had things to do, a parlor to run, he couldn’t waste time.

* * *

 

The first hours at the parlor were especially difficult. Everything reminded him of the week he had passed together with Jack, hugging, laughing, kissing.

Some people also asked for Jack, but quickly stopped after noticing the look on Alex’s eyes every time his name was mentioned.  
The only one who had the courage to mention him was Mrs. Tabitha, who did it when the parlor was almost empty.

“What happened to that fine young man who worked here with you the past week?”

Alex’s eyes darkened.

“He left. He was in vacations here, he just wanted to help me here.”

After a moment of silence, where Alex cleaned the counter, the old lady spoke again.

“You love him.”

He continued to clean, but his hands were shaking.

“Honey, I know an honest love when I see one. And I can also recognize an heartbreak when I see it.”

He swallowed hard, tears threatening to fall one again.

“We spent the night together, and then when I woke up he was gone. He didn’t even say goodbye.”

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” Mrs. Tabitha said, holding his hand. “I had no idea he would do it. I saw him, he looked so in love with you.”

“Then why did he left?” Alex exclaimed a little too loud, and then lowered his voice. “Why couldn’t he stay here with me if he loved me so much?”

“Alex, he’s not from here. His whole life is on the mainland, and he can’t just leave everything so suddenly. Tell me, would you give up on everything you built here to go with him?”

Alex looked down, recognizing how selfish he was being.

“Still, he could have said something before leaving.” He muttered.

“Maybe he had reasons not to.”

Alex looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?”

The old lady smiled.

“I’m not going to say anything because I might be wrong, and I don’t want you to live an illusion because of me. Goodbye, Alex.”

Alex watched her go, wondering what the meaning in her words was.

The talk seemed to have a positive effect on him. Now that he had vented his feelings out, he felt better, lighter even.  
He still thought about Jack regularly, but now he didn’t feel as hurt. They were just good memories of a past love.

Or at least it was what he told himself.

He obviously still was in love with Jack, there was no doubt about it. But he was trying to deal with it, to make it hurt less so he can get over him.

A week passed in a hurry, as it always happened when he worked at the parlor.

It was currently 7pm, one hour after the closing time, and Alex was finishing up cleaning the floor when he heard the door opening.  
He turned around, the “I’m sorry, we’re closed” already at the tip of his tongue.

But the words never came out of his mouth.

In front of him was Jack, sleeping almost sheepishly, with his hands on his pants’ pockets.

Alex froze in his place, looking at him with his mouth agape, and left his broom fall to the ground.

“Hello, blueberry.”

“Jack…”

“I’m so sorry for not saying anything when I left, I-”

He was cut off by Alex’s lips on his, kissing him with such force he stumbled backwards, against the door.  
He kissed back with the same force, the missing feeling of a week apart taking over them.

Alex pulled back first, breathing heavily.

“At least text me next time, you asshole.” He muttered.

Jack laughed.

“There won’t be a next time.”

“What?”

He wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling.

“The reason I left was to take care of things on the mainland, to say goodbye to the family and friends, to quit my job… I’m here for good, Alex. I just couldn’t stay away from you, not after that night. I love you too much for that.” He paused, letting it sink in. “That was also the reason I didn’t say anything, I knew I was coming back.”

Alex couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It felt like he was dreaming, but it was real.  
Jack was there again, he had come back for good, for him.

He hugged Jack tightly, feeling his eyes get full of tears again.

But this time they were tears of happiness.

“I love you so much, Jack. So much…”

“I love you too.” Jack smiled.

He broke the hug moments later, suddenly remembering something.

“Oh, I almost forgot! I’ve got a problem.” He said, and Alex looked at him with brows furrowed.

“What’s wrong?”

“With all this mess, I’m pretty sure I’m basically homeless right now.” He chuckled. “Do you know a place where I can stay?”

Alex smirked.

“As a matter of fact I do.”

Jack moved in with Alex (and Sebastian) that night, and soon he was officially working with him at the parlor.

Their happiness was contagious, and everyone who came to the place, knowing them or not, instantly smiled as they saw their spontaneous manifestations of love during work.

By Jack’s suggestion, they now took a day off every week, taking that time to be together, by walking around the island, going to the beach, or just stay at home and cuddle.

They were the happiest they’ve been in years, and both agreed that Jack’s one week vacation to this place was the best thing that could ever happen.

And, well, I could say they lived happily ever after, but I guess that’s a bit of a cliché, don’t you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, bla bla bla.  
> Comments are welcome!
> 
> Seriously people, talk to me. I really want to know what you think of this fic.


End file.
